


Last Call For The Clue Bus

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sheriff Ships Derek/Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: Snapshots of conversations Stiles has with his dad when they think no one else speaks Polish.





	Last Call For The Clue Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Italics= Polish spoken
> 
> This variation came from an amazing fic that was posted a few months ago about Derek speaking Polish and him over hearing conversations not mean for him to hear! If you know the story, please, please post the name of it so I can find it!!f

“Dinner was delicious, Derek,” John said with a smile before turning to Stiles. _Stop pinning and marry this man!_ He murmured in Polish watching his son help Derek clear the table. 

It was a testament at how often his father did this that Stiles didn’t even blush. _It would be kind of hard for me to marry a straight man who is so out of my league, I should be forbidden to look at him._ Stiles replied dryly. 

John laughed and looked sheepishly at Derek. “Sorry about that…” 

Derek smiled pleasantly at them both, “No problem. What would you say to some pie?” 

  
  


“Ugh!” Isaac said sitting down next to Stiles, taking the controller from Scott. “I wish Derek would get off this super accepting phase. It’s starting to creep me out.” 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked as he quickly dusted Isaac in the game. 

“Did he give you the “wolves are more pansexual than heterosexual speech” too?” Scott demanded. 

“Yes!” Isaac groaned. They played silently for a few minutes. “Although…. It is a good thing to know.” He said softly. 

Stiles and Scott wordlessly nodded without taking their eyes off the screen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He lost his mind when we couldn’t find you. Can you just ask him out and put the rest of us out of our misery?_ John demanded, still a little emotional from their latest run in with the supernatural. 

Stiles leaned heavily on his father as they made their way back to the cars. His broken ankle was throbbing. _He’s the Alpha dad, that’s what Alpha’s do. I’m just one of the pack to him._

“Here, let me help,” Derek said taking Stiles’s other arm and pulling the pain out of him. 

  
  


“Wait, did you prepare a Presio presentation on the difference between mates and pack members?” Lydia asked in astonished disbelief. 

“None of you come from werewolf families,” Derek explained patiently. “So no one was ever able to explain this to you. If you or Jackson ever decide to stop pretending that you aren’t mates and finally settle down, you may have offspring of your own who might need to know this.” 

“That’s great for Lydia and the rest of the werewolves, but why am I here?” Stiles asked. 

“You’re training to be our emissary, idiot,” Erica said thumping him on his head. “Shut up and take good notes. I want to make out with my mate!” She said snuggling up to a happy Boyd. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Have a good time in Vegas and please come back married!_ John called. 

_I sincerely doubt he’s the type to get married. Especially to a skinny nobody like me._ Stiles shouted as he climbed into the Camaro. 

  
  


“Boyd said that you took him… um… ring shopping,” Scott said, carefully not looking at Derek as he and Stiles helped clean up after a pack night. “The ring was… um, really nice.” Scott said awkwardly. He looked at Stiles for help and Stiles gave an encouraging smile. 

Derek looked at them both amused. “Let’s go to San Fransisco this weekend. We’ll find something perfect for Allison and Isaac.” 

“Really?” Scott asked, looking relieved. “I didn’t think you were into the whole wedding thing.” 

“I can’t wait to get married,” Derek shrugged. “Stiles, you should come to. The best friend needs to weigh in on such a momentous purchase.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_You and Derek should look into this._ John said pointing to a news story on a gay couple having a child through a surrogate. _I want grandchildren before I’m too old to hold them._

_I doubt Derek likes kids,_ Stiles called from the kitchen. _And he certainly wouldn’t want them with me._

_He would if you wanted them._ John stood up when he heard the heavy footsteps that marked Derek’s arrival for family dinner. 

  
  


“Look!” Derek said exasperated. “No one told me you were trying to get pregnant! I just thought since I had a little time, I would get the nursery set up.” At the others’ withering gaze, Derek’s voice faltered. “I love kids.” 

“Are you sure?” Erica looked fearfully from where she was cuddled against Boyd. Her emotions were insanely out of wack. “We’re want to be parents!” She announced. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Son, you’re 28, isn’t it time you stop putting everyone else first?_ John said softly. _Seeing him with that woman almost killed you. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel._

_He was just spelled to be in love with someone against his will. I doubt he’ll ever trust a magic user again._ Stiles said as he tucked Derek into bed in the guest bedroom. 

  
  


“Oh my god!!” Stiles panicked. “Are you sick? When was the last time you’ve had a check up? Deaton’s crazy, we’ll find you someone somewhere else!” 

“Stiles, I’m fine!” Derek reassured him. “I just had a meeting with my lawyer and she’s been on me about naming beneficiaries.” 

“But why would you name me? Scott’s your co Alpha, he…” 

“I want it to be you, Stiles. There’s no one I trust more.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


John stood next to his son as they watched the flames from the old high school brighten the pre dawn sky. The fire was so hot that the water from the fire truck weren’t making an impact. 

“Hellfire?” John asked wearily. 

Stiles glanced over to Derek who was surrounded by the rest of the pack. _She had him strung up._ He said coldly. 

_You could have died going in after him alone._

_I couldn’t let him be hurt, dad. I’d gladly trade my life for his._

 _**What kind of life would I have without you?** _

John’s and Stiles’s heads snapped over to where Derek was growling. _Stiles, you are EVERYTHING to me. If you had died tonight trying to save me, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself!_ Derek stalked over and gently took his hand. _I love you._

Stiles blinked. “You’re speaking Polish,” he said, shocked. “When did you learn Polish?” 

“When I was a kid,” Derek shrugged. “I’m good with languages. I’ve told you that.” 

Stiles frowned. “I think I’d…” 

“I told you I was a polyglot,” Derek shrugged. He pulled Stiles by his hand to him. “I may have been a little drunk on wolfsbane laced whiskey at the time.” 

Stiles’s confusion cleared. “You were drunk! Why else would you tell me you were a polygon?” 

“Polyglot,” Derek corrected. 

_Finally,_ John said with a grin. _Welcome to the family, son._

“Wait…. I don’t…” Stiles looked from John to Derek. “How many conversations have you overheard?” 

“He comes to family dinner, Stiles. You go on get away weekends together, just the two of you. When he’s sick or hurt he comes to our house. How are you that oblivious?” He smiled and started walking over to the others who were watching them expectantly. 

The rest of the pack just clasped John on the back and led him away. 

Stiles turned back to Derek and suddenly felt how close Derek was standing. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked 

“I tried. Every time I tried you would brush me off and put yourself down. You have no idea how amazing you are.” Derek brushed some soot off Stiles’s cheek. 

“You think I am amazing?” Stiles’s throat was suddenly very dry. 

“Come on,” Derek took Stiles by the hand and led him to the cars. “We have some old Presio presentations to go over.” 

Stiles laughed. “You are the biggest dork.” 

Derek just laughed and squeezed Stiles’s hand. 


End file.
